Daydreaming
by The Quirks of Wishful Thinking
Summary: Ginny Weasley can't stop herself from daydreaming here and there. When the Prince in her dream isn't Harry and Draco Malfoy is about to kiss her something has to give, Ginny just doesn't know what. Based on the quote "So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable." Genre; also Friendship
1. Dream state

**Daydreaming**

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley can't stop herself from daydreaming here and there but when the Prince in the dream isn't Harry and Draco Malfoy is about to kiss her. Something has to give, Ginny just doesn't know what. Based on the quote "So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable." Ginny/Draco

_Rating:_ T for infrequent swearing and in later chapters a little bit of romance

A/N: Ginny is entering her fifth year at Hogwarts. She hasn't dated Dean Thomas. Draco hasn't got the Dark Mark. Voldemort is alive and starting to recruit but he is not going after Draco. I will try to update regularly. I hope you enjoy from _The Quirks of Wishful Thinking_.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dream state

Ginny cursed a word that she could have only gotten off Fred and George. She just couldn't believe that Ron, of all people, had managed to scare off a potential date.

The poor boy was only a Hufflepuff! He was kind, sweet, didn't have much of a backbone- a small snide part of her mind added, and he grew her flowers! They were yellow roses that he grown at his home.

Ron observed him with a hawk-like gaze and as soon as Summerby politely gave Ginny the flowers he pounced. He snatched the roses from her declaring that she hated roses and that he was an imbecile for buying them for her. The boy just ran off like a bewildered bunny. Leaving Ginny to want to bash in her brother's skull. Ron then just said that the flowers were pretty and asked if he could give them to Hermione as an apology present. Merlin knows what Ron had done. Ginny grumpily allowed him to keep them not before giving him an earful about how she could have handled the situation perfectly fine without him.

Now she was spending the weekend by herself studying in the library with Luna. Who was annoying innocent bystanders about creatures that stole something to do with rational thoughts from you.

Right now that bystander was Ginny.

Luna was trying to explain to her the creature in question, "They are similar to a Wrackspurt"- Ginny didn't want to remind her she had no idea what a Wrackspurt was as she knew that Luna had probably told her about them before- "They are both invisible. A Wreckspurt however, they fly around and make you lose all rational thought"- Ginny knew what Ron would saying now, under his breath of course, 'Blimey, has she been infested'. Hermione would giggle lightly whilst scolding him and Harry would try to appear interested- "They float into your ears and tickle your brain. I've been trying to catch one but it's hard as they are invisible, you see..."

Ginny felt herself drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

The corset felt overbearing. It was laced up tightly making it difficult to breathe steadily. It was very rigid and made out of strong bone, it wasn't numbing after a while maybe people confused that feeling with comfort.

Yet, is this era what would you expect a young lady at her age to wear. Her garnet was quite richly endowed, even though her family wasn't the wealthiest.

She sighed to herself. She was trapped in a tower. Her brothers, all six of them, felt it was safer for her up locked away in a tower then outside with others. It probably had to do with the recent increase of male attention she was receiving.

Her brothers decided that she needed to have a suitor that would do anything for her. They wanted to be sure that they could trust them not to break her heart. They consulted each other and agreed on keeping her in a tower until and if somebody could get past the Hungarian Horntail (the most dangerous dragon in the world), which Charlie was very willing to supply.

Ginny thought the whole idea was horrendous and that she could make up her own mind on the matter but little did it help her to persuade her brothers. In fact, she assumed, it actually worsened her position.

What was she to do but wait to see if someone could defeat the beast and 'rescue' her? It was a quite tedious task.

Many people looked at the dragon; the glistening black scales, the yellow eyes with vertical pupils that glared furiously, the sharp bronze horns that protruded from it head, the spiked tail and fled without a second thought for the girl who was at the top of the tower.

Ginny was now used to the mood swings of the dragon and was able to almost contain it at times. She wasn't nearly as capable as Charlie but the dragon did seem to calm down slightly at her command.

She watched in anticipation as a new man attempted to defeat the creature.

She could make out a mop of messy black hair, round thick-rimmed spectacles, and emerald green eyes that sparkled like gems against the man's pale complexion. She knew this man. She remembered him fondly it was Harry Potter. It was both a shock and a pleasure to see him.

He didn't seem to be having a great beginning as soon as he set foot onto the great green expanse he was targeted. Fire blazed through the air just scorching the frayed ends of his worn scarf.

He was lucky that he reacted so quickly and dodged the flames. She had seen his seeker skills before. He was just as quick on land ad he was on a broom. He easily yanked off his burning scarf and threw it a fair distance away, as if he didn't mind the near death experience.

The dragon wasn't having any of that. It let out another round of flames. Only inches behind Harry the flames tore through the lush greenery.

He shot a spell at the vicious dragon.

Ginny noticed the next time it went to burn down Harry it couldn't. No flames were coming out. She smirked happily that Harry was smart enough to use that jinx.

Dragons didn't give up a battle that easily. It flew, swiping at him with its sharp pointed claws that were able to rip the insides of a bull with ease.

Harry fell down, scurrying across the ground as a mean to escape as the dragon attacked from the air.

Ginny swore of Merlin that she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned her attention from Harry over to the place that she thought she witnesses something, however nothing but the ashy grass remained.

She heard Harry yell out.

A deep gash ran down his left arm. He was clutching it tightly, trying to suppress the blood that was oozing out.

She gasped. She shouldn't have looked away. She never looked away.

The dragon grinned down mockingly at Harry its fierce yellow eyes gleaming at the sight of blood.

A broom came soaring. Harry reached for it with his good arm, whilst the other hung limp by his side. His face was stretched into a determined expression that Ginny found dreamy. The excitement was making her forget about the corset that wad squeezing her so tightly, that she found small movements painful.

She gripped the windowsill. Feeling the mahogany wood behind her fingers compress.

She watched in awe as Harry swung himself onto the broom. His injured arm holding the broomstick, he was wincing with pain at the effort.

The dragon observed Harry cautious waiting for his next move.

Harry soared in the sky. The dragon trailing behind him. She watched in horror and amusement ad he flew straight for her window a wicked smile on his face.

Ginny steeped back, unknowing that someone was behind her. She didn't hear his footsteps gracefully walk up the numerous stairs, finding her tower, and approaching her. That someone wrapped his hands around her, saying softly in her ear, "I passed the dragon I win."

Harry, who she was staring at, abruptly stopped before he crashed through the window and scooped her lovingly into his embrace, flying them fast away from the watchful dragon for them to live happily ever after.

The dragon dark figure had disappeared and Ginny felt a chill run through her as Harry turned of his broom and vanished.

She instantly reached for him but was restrained by the unknown man with the silky voice.

She felt him turn her. She waited in anticipation to see his face. A part of her mind screamed, _this wasn't the normal ending! This isn't Harry!_

She couldn't help the tingled of nervousness she felt as she looked up at him.

A plain white dress shirt buttoned loosely. She looked further up to see a pale neck and a chin that looked cleanly shaved bit you could see hints of were stubble was. She titled her head completely seeing lips that were shaped in a confident smirk. His grey eyes that hard a cunning spark in them. His hair was so light blonde that it could be considered white as snow. She recognized him easily, Draco Malfoy.

She felt her dream self smile at his sudden arrival. She saw a fond look appear in his usually cold eyes.

She could tell where this was heading; a prince always kissed his princess, especially in her dreams.

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Ginny exclaimed with a start.

What kind of mess up dream was that? She was about to kiss Malfoy. Oh Merlin! She was dreaming about Draco Pureblood Supremacist Malfoy. The biggest bastard that walked around the school. Godric, Luna was finally making her crazy too.

"Tut, tut, Weasley. Who knew you had such a filthy mouth?" a voice drawled.

Ginny looked over her shoulder seeing Draco Malfoy arrogant face looking down at her with a bored expression.


	2. A Nightmare of a Conversation

**Daydreaming**

AN: If you have read the Harry Potter books you will know the quote where Blaise begrudgingly admits that he thinks Ginny good looking... I hope you enjoy! Let the games begin! Love 'n' stuff, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

ps: thanks for putting this story on alert, and reviewing, and of course reading the first chapter! If you have any criticism (constructive not rude) let me know! Thanks

* * *

_"Tut, tut, Weasley. Who knew you had such a filthy mouth?" a voice drawled._

_Ginny looked over her shoulder seeing Draco Malfoy arrogant face looking down at her with a bored expression._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Nightmare of a Conversation

"Sod off Malfoy," was Ginny response.

She was over the shock of seeing Malfoy looming over her. It was as though he had timed the encounter at the worst possible time for her.

Malfoy smirked at her request and drew himself a chair. Waving off Crabbe and Goyle who both were hovering behind him with identical looks of idiocy on their faces. It was almost comical the idea of them in a library. They probably had never encountered a book since when their mothers', more likely house elves, read aloud to them. She was surprised that they were still managing to stay in classes.

Crabbe and Goyle walked off making grunting noises. Ginny suspected that was their special way of communicating to one an other through small grunts and mumbled words. It was like they were part troll. Looking at their chubby, dopey, and overall unappealing faces they might be.

"Almost as filthy as your blood traitor family your language," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny was growing annoyed at his presence, she hoped that he was going to say a snide remark then leave, glared at him.

"Rather be a blood traitor then the child of Death Eaters."

His smug expression lessened. It was the truth. His father, Lucius was still in Azkaban. He was one of the few Dark Wizards who didn't manage to escape the mass breakout. Quite surprising, Ginny could imagine Lucius saying, 'Excuse me, I'm a Malfoy we are better than the rest of you. The Dark Lord and I are best friends for life. BTW I haven't been able to shampoo my hair in the right products for weeks and I'm getting the worst split ends so I should go before you'. Okay, maybe she didn't imagine him saying that but it was funny thinking that he did. Seriously, that man did have really nice shiny blonde hair he must of use some sort of potion for it to stay that healthy looking.

Draco turned to look at Luna. He smiled viciously, knowing she was an easy target.

"Hello Loony," Draco said as if just noticing the you her girl.

Ginny glared at him, "Don't call her that!"

"Draco," Luna said as if they were childhood friends, "my name is Luna not Loony."

He ignored her comment.

"Forgive me for the intrusion however I need to ask of you something Weasley."

Draco stared at Ginny expectantly.

"What Malfoy?"

Ginny wasn't interested in his questions it would probably be some undermining thing about her family, her hair colour, her lack of wealth or her crush on Harry. She wasn't willing to talk about any of those subjects with him.

What Draco did ask was surprising to say the least, "Blaise Zabini has formed some odd obsession with you."

Ginny thought about the older boy who hardly spoke to anyone. His mother was rumoured to kill her ex-husbands as they would all mysteriously die leaving her all their fortune. His mum did have a grand fortune. She had heard about their estate, it was said to have the second largest banquet hall after the Malfoy Manor. Typical, Malfoy's always have to be the best.

_What did he mean by obsession?_ Ginny thought.

Whatever it meat it wasn't good.

"What?"

Draco sneered, "Disgusting? I know. He seems to find you physically attractive."

Draco eyed Ginny as though he couldn't fathom my his friend thought so. It was quite humiliating. She was considered to be good looking to the majority if her year group. It felt like he was acting like he was too superior to ever even thunk that a commoner like herself was attractive. She didn't want to brag but anyone would think she looked better than his girlfriend the Parkinson girl. She felt a bit put out by that comment, she should have seen it coming, him teasing her about her looks.

Luna smiled at Ginny, "You are very pretty Ginny."

Blushing at her friend's comment. Ginny awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that was coming loose. Feeling her sudden ebb of self confidence go away instantly.

_Who cares what Malfoy thinks_, Ginny told herself.

"Oh, thank you Luna," Ginny said.

Remembering Malfoy telling her that his friend thought she was attractive, she responded with, "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Maybe use less beauty potions?" Draco said.

T_he nerve of him! Who did he think he was spouting off comments like that!Oh_, Ginny thought, _Draco cocky son of a troll Malfoy! She had never met a boy, outside of her family, that had the nerve to say that to her even her brother's stopped joking about it._

"I have you know I don't use beauty potions unlike those brainless bimbos in Slytherin!"

Draco didn't even blink an eyelid at the insult to his House. Ginny knew secretly everyone thought that some of the Slytherin girls needed to lower their skirts and find out what the looked like under all that product.

Luna added in after Ginny, "She only cleanses her face in no pimple potion."

Ginny looked shocked asking, "Why did you say that Luna?"

Luna saw her friend's reddening face and quickly added in, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would offend you to tell others. I use the same potion I believe all girls in our year do."

Ginny wished that sometimes Luna wasn't so honest, it would make life easier. Luna was sometimes too truthful she only ever lied if it was a life or dead situation. Then again, Ginny liked knowing that Luna would never lie ti her and her brutal honesty was quite useful at times.

Draco who had been sitting there watching the exchange between friends spoke up, "Not that this isn't entertaining however can we get back to the topic at hand here. In future can you avoid Zabini."

Even though it was a question it came out like an order. Any one who knew Ginny well would know that ordering Ginny was never a good idea. Her brother's would attest to that. Ordering her only made the situation worse.

Ginny said with her voice dripping distaste, "I thought you would be happy. Perfect little Pureblood couple, Zabini and I!"

Draco looked positively horrified at the thought of there being an Blaise and Ginny.

Ginny felt pride at his reaction it was exactly what she was going for.

"I heard rumours that Blaise's father is half nymph and half veela," Luna said with a dreamily smile.

Ginny stifled a laugh at that. It could be true nobody truly knew who his father actually was so Blaise Zabini might actually be a quarter nymph, a quarter Veela and a half wizard. Wouldn't that be an interesting combination.

"Shut up Loony!" Malfoy snapped.

Luna muttered under her breath about how his head was filled of Wreckspurts.

"Hit a soft spot Malfoy? Zabini and I are everything your people would want Pureblood making more little Purebloods," Ginny replied.

Ginny was staring at him challenging him to disagree wither statement.

"Your blood is tainted, traitor to your kind. However, I presume you are right you would have more Purebloods."

He was shaking his head at the thought of it all. A blood traitor wanting to create more Purebloods.

Ginny smiled knowing that it was all it came down to. Purebloods. Everyone like him wanted to have more Purebloods.

_Merlin_, Ginny thought, _they'd rather marry a woman who is thick, useless, ugly, fat who had pure bloodlines then a smart, helpful, beautiful, fit Muggleborn._

The whole notion was ridiculous in her eyes.

Luna stopped her muttering and stated, "Blaise is dating Daphne Greengrass."

Ginny looked at her friend. She didn't know that her friend kept up to date with who is dating who in this castle. Then again Ginny did suspect that Luna knew a lot about the inner workings of the castle. She was a smart girl after all.

"Yes they are dating," Draco said.

Luna frowned slightly.

Ginny understood that. She probably didn't understand how he could some have something for one girl but date an other. Reality was harsh.

"Oh. I think that Ginny and Blaise wouldnt look good together. Ginny, you and Draco would," Luna said with a smile.

"What?" Ginny half-screamed.

She was in the library she didn't want Madam Pince to come a have a word with her. The last time that happened Ginny swore she became slightly deaf in one ear. Madam Pince and Mrs Weasley sure knew how to yell like a banshee.

Draco paled at Luna's words. Ginny looked at him she thought it was impossible for someone to go that colour. At least naturally. For a second she almost thought he had died of shock and become a ghost he was so white. It was a quite alarmingly tone.

_Fortunately? _Ginny wasn't sure about it, Draco seemed to be alive he was breathing.

"Luna, that's absurd!" Ginny half-screamed again.

There was no way that Ginny and Draco looked good together in her mind. There was also no way that they would become a couple!

_He looked pretty good earlier_, a sly part of Ginny's mind whispered to her.

_Stupid nightmare! Stupid Luna putting ideas in my mind! Stupid Malfoy for looking that bloody honestly fit! Stupid hormones making me think past all of the stupidity of Draco Malfoy and making me want to use that Slytherin scarf of his to bring his face close enough so I can lean in and snog- Arghh! Stupid brain!_

Whist Ginny was trying to rid her thoughts of Malfoy by not so calmly screaming to herself about how attractive the messy-haired, glasses wearing, love of her life Harry Potter was. _  
_

"For once I agree with the Female Weasley," was Draco words.

Luna looked at them with an almost focussed expression on her usually dreaming face.

"You are both Purebloods so it would be allowed in your family. Right?" Luna asked Draco.

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

Ginny was seeing with three heads situating on her neck. She couldn't believe that Luna hadn't just let this go. She wanted to shake her friend to shut her up. However, she found herself routed to her seat and her lips firmly pressed together.

"Barely," was Draco's response.

Ginny knew how much the Malfoy's and Weasley's got along and it wasn't pretty. Him saying barely was probably even a bit too enthusiastic. He really should have said not a chance in Hell.

Luna didn't seem to share the same disgust on the idea as Draco and Ginny did as she kept on going, "You also both play Quidditch, love French toast and are good at Potions."

At times like these Ginny wished it were legal to strangle her friend. She was making it sound like they were similar had things in common. Ginny would rather talk to a Blast-ended Newt than Draco. At least they were friendly.

Draco questioned, "How do you know I like French toast?"

_Really, that was the only thing he took from that!_ Ginny thought.

Luna giggled.

Ginny knew from experience that could be a sign of impending doom.

Luna grinned, "I study everyone eating habits at breakfast. It's very interesting."

_Great!_ Ginny thought, _my friend has been watching people eat. It's hard convincing people that she isn't loony and sometimes she really doesn't help._

"Luna please be quiet there is no way that I would ever even think about dating Malfoy. He's a git," Ginny said not wanting this conversation to keep going.

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm stunningly handsome. I bet you thought about kissing me," Draco said suggestfully.

Her mind flickered back to earlier and her dream. Nightmare, she corrected herself, awful, terrible nightmare.

His eyes looking at her with fondness. Something that could only be categorised as affection and love. How her heart melted at the sight. His confidence as his lips slowly began to descend onto hers.

"No," Ginny chocked out.

She hoped it sounded more convincing then she thought it did.

She had felt tingles! Yes, tingles! At the memory of the dream! Nightmare! It was a nightmare. Oh, who was she kidding it was a dream. A nightmare would be if it was Vincent Crabbe's lips coming to hers. Worst part was those tingles felt good! She knew that she needed to destroy those tingles before they became butterflies.

Everyone knows it goes from tingles to butterflies, to weak knees, to stuttering, to blushing every time you see them, to becoming the most awkwardest person around them, to embarrassing yourself when you see them, to trying to impress them, to 'accidentally' (always) bumping into them, then complimenting them, to laughing too loudly when they make a joke, then finding excuses to touch them like smacking them playfully on the shoulder or readjusting their tie, then to finding yourself thinking about them all the time, finding yourself agreeing to everything they say, to then the worst stage blurting it all out. The last stage as Ginny liked to call it the explosion. All you do is nearly scream at them 'I have a massive crush on you and every time I see you all I want to do is kiss you'.

She didn't want that to happen because it was easily rot read the signs when it came to her. She wasn't normally too subtle when it came to liking someone. Everyone knows she likes Harry. She didn't want to think that it could get past tingles.

Draco stared at Ginny's vacant expression mistaking it for digust.

"Don't lie, Potter the Wonder Boy isn't around you can say that I'm attractive," he said.

He was determined to hear her say it from those stubborn lips.

However, it was the dreamy blonde girl who answered, "He is good looking."

Draco looked at Luna who was eyeing him head to toe. It was unnerving to say the least.

"No, he's a pompous arse. I wouldn't be able to get past his personality to admire his so-called attractive physique," Ginny replied.

Who was she kidding? Even though he was a pompous arse, that was a fact, Ginny still could see past that and at his physique.

_He was attractive but it didn't matter. Harry was attractive too. The difference between them was Harry was the good guy whereas Draco was the evil little snake who had poisoned her daydream._

Draco ignored her comment, "Hmm... I bet I could get you to kiss me."

Ginny laughed at loud at that. _Maybe in her dreams when he wasn't so Malfoy-like yes, in the real world there was no chance in hell._

"Not willingly," Ginny responded.

Draco looked peeved.

"Yes willingly. This is such an interesting plan. To see Weasel's and Potter's faces it would be worth while."

_Oh no. He might be being serious! Was he? _Ginny thought, _he's joking._

"It will never happen."

Ginny looked at him hoping it wouldn't go further and he would scurry off to Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

"Nothing is impossible," Luna said with a smile.

Ginny restrained herself from getting out her wand and firing off her friend's head. It was challenging but she never say herself as being a good jailbird. She also believed that strips, the looming threat of getting her soul slowly sucked out of her, losing all her happiest memories, cramped quarters and as she heard from Sirius very stale and unpleasant prison food wasn't worth all the trouble.

Instead she fave her friend a look. If looks could kill Luna would certainly be dead in her seat.

"Loony there is right, never say never Weaslette."

Then he left but not before sending Ginny a wink. Walking away with a confident smirk of his face he called out for idiot one and two to accompany him back to his dorm. Leaving Ginny drained and ready to have a little chat with Luna about not encouraging Draco Malfoy pursuing her.

Ginny stared at the table.

Hitting her head against it. She hoped that she would be able to knock the conversation out of her mind for good and also that wretched dream too.

"Ginny, I don't think you should be doing that," Luna said.

Ginny lifted her head this time not to let it fall back into the table said, "I heard it attracts Wreckspurts."

Not noticing, or just being Luna she giggled airily.

"No, that scares them away," Luna said with a smile.

Ginny voice thick with sarcasm replied, "Silly me."

Letting her head droop back on the table. All that hitting would most likely leave a bruise in the morning. Oh, the joy of life!


	3. Mornings Wishing You Were Sleeping

**Daydreaming**

A/N: Hoping you are liking this story, sorry if it is a little slow-paced it will pick up however I don't want to rush it. Thanks for the reviews, great to know people share my strange sense of humour!

I'm giving Ginny some other friends, not just Luna, mainly because I like having more characters in my stories. According to marinka her favourite character is Luna so I may have reworked this chapter to involve some more Luna.

Hope you enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 3: Mornings; Wishing You Were Sleeping

"Not now, Colin," Ginny said as she noticed the older boy stroll lazily towards the Slytherin table.

Colin just shook his head sadly and started to talk to his younger brother about his latest photography idea.

She couldn't help but notice that Zabini shoved over Nott to make a space for Malfoy. It was funny how that occurred, as Nott was midway through gulping down some pumpkin juice he half-choked, half-spat out his pumpkin juice down the front of his white school shirt. That was going to leave a pretty nasty stain if you didn't get it cleaned straight away or use that spell that Mrs Weasley told Ginny. That spell worked wonders. Nott looked a little pissed at the stain forming on his shirt and rudely gestured at Zabini 'up yours'.

Draco took a seat and looking amused.

Nott was busy glaring daggers at Zabini and muttering whilst Zabini was charmingly smirking, innocently chewing on his breakfast.

It was only when the flower-named Parkinson girl smiled flirtatiously at him and blew a kiss did she turned away.

Ginny looked down at her breakfast feeling slightly nauseated. Maybe it was due to the fact that she saw Malfoy run a hand through his hair and smirk suggestfully at Parkinson or maybe it was because of the fact Ginny wasn't a fan of the older girl. Years of knowing Hermione, Ginny knew that she called her "pug-faced" and she had the intelligence of a "concussed troll". Ginny could see where she was coming from; her nose did seem a little squished and snout-like. Anyway, from the way Hermione had described her, the vicious taunts that she said, she was just luckily that she had never really encountered the girl. She had trouble keeping a lid of her temper and she wouldn't care getting detention for cursing her ugly little face.

_Really did she have to make eyes at him through breakfast?_

"Ginny."

"What Colin?" Ginny snapped back.

She really wasn't in the mood. All the Ferret's fault. Him and his smug smirk.

_What did they do in Slytherin, smirking training classes? A class that Slytherins were only allowed to attend and that Snape hosted. Or maybe they all took a class called How to Become Hated by Everyone Except Slytherins? I'm a badass Slytherin I don't need to smile when I can smirk. It was stupid! Was Malfoy the top student of the class? Was he naturally gifted in the act of irritating sexy smirking or did he gave to practise?_

She almost laughed aloud at the thought of Snape telling them how to smirk sexily.

This is what lack of sleep does to Ginny, she becomes slightly insane.

Now that Ginny really thought about it she was happy that she didn't have to goto classes where Snape told them how to smirk sexily. It was be embarrassing. Also a whole lot awkward. Plus she could never image Snape to be sexy, the idea of it was scary and mentally scarring.

Colin mumbled an apology his cheeks tinged a pale pink and he didn't look Ginny in the eyes.

Ginny felt like she kicked a baby unicorn. She was rude to Colin. Colin of all people. He was so kind and sweet. The poor guy was constantly putting up with her mood swings. Why was she mean to him? Oh, yeah because Malfoy kept her up all night.

Not in that way. Arghhh! He was in her nightmares all night. Stupid dream with him leaning in to kiss her.

Ginny smiled warmly at Colin, "Sorry. I'm grouchy this morning. I didn't get any sleep."

Colin smiled sympathetically. He passed her a slice of French toast which Ginny inhaled the vanilla scent and devoured.

Feeling slightly more optimist Ginny smiled at Colin. Until she yet again noticed another older male student enter this time with none other then her pesky brother Ron.

Ginny looked to where Hermione was seated. She was deeply entranced by the Potions textbook she was studying over. Scooping up a spoonful of cereal every so often to munch on she ate her breakfast. People were too wary to annoy the smartest witch her age when she was studying.

Ginny felt Colin nudge her slightly and she saw Luna raising her hand and waving with a serene expression. She could feel herself smile more brightly. She did find Luna as a little cheering charm sometimes. Her outlandish behavior never seized to surprise her.

Ginny saw her friend returning to read the Quibbler. She pointed animatedly at something on the page and thrust it in front of Cho Chang's face who politely smiled and nodded.

"Harry!" Ginny smiled to him as she saw him appear for breakfast with Ron behind.

Harry looked to her and responded with an ever-polite, "Morning Ginny."

He sat himself across to Hermione who acknowledged him with a nod as her mouth was currently busy munching on cereal so she was incapable of a greeting.

Ron copied Harry and sat to his left. Smart enough to not sit directly next to Ginny who still wasn't to happy with him.

"Morning to you too," Ron grumbled after having no greeting.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Her brother was still getting the silent treatment. He had to learn to get his nose out of her business as it certainly didn't matter who she was involved with.

"What, am I invisible or something?" Ron said crossing his arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Really Ronald, leave Ginny alone," Hermione said sternly, not even looking up from her page.

Ronald mumbled out a quick reply, "Hermione I-"

Hermione snapped her book closed, "No excuses Ron. -Harry could you please stop staring at Cho."

Harry blushed and then muttered out an excuse about noticing Luna had gotten new earrings. A total lie.

Ron began to indulge himself in his food eating bacon as if he was a starving man. Hermione shook her head at him in disgust. You could tell she was about to scold him. She started to develop these lines between her eyes and her nose was scrunched slightly.

"Ron can you at least chew with your mouth shut," Hermione chastised.

Ron made more of an effort to keep his trap shut as he chewed his food. Failing miserably, of course, his mouth was piled with food she was surprise it all fit in.

Ginny found her brother attempt at keeping Hermione not annoyed at him hilarious. It was a constant battle.

Ginny stared at Harry whose cheeks were still a little flushed from Hermione's comment.

_Didn't they break up! Wasn't she dating Michael Corner? Did Harry still think of her that way? _Ginny couldn't stop the questions that flooded her mind.

"Hey Ginny," Demelza Robins said.

She smiled at the girl. She was was of Ginny's roommates and also one of her teammates in Quidditch a fellow chaser.

"Morning," she replied in greeting.

The other girl smiled. She was pretty, warm brown eyes and reddish-brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

Colin next to Ginny couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He had a growing crush on the girl. She may not have believed in that He Who Must Not Be Named returned last year but she never was one of the people to call Harry and Dumbledore batty. Ginny respected her for that.

"Have you seen Ella? I was going to wait for her but I couldn't find her in our dorm," Demelza asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled. Ella Jo was her other roommate and Demelza's best friend. They were nearly always together.

"Think she said something about meeting up with Jack Sloper," Ginny said.

She could see Demelza wince at the sound of his name. Everyone who knew Demelza knew she thought Jack Sloper was incredibly incompetent at playing Beater. She loved Quidditch and really didn't know what her friend saw in Jack.

Colin piped up, "Jack left a few minutes ago with her."

Demelza smiled warmly at Colin making the boy blush.

"Thanks Colin. Could you pass me a blueberry muffin?"

She took a seat across from them. Colin spluttering quickly passed her a muffin with a shy smile.

Ginny wanted to laugh at her friend bur decided against it.

Trying to get Demelza and Colin talking she supplied in helpfully, "Colin weren't you talking to me about how you been thinking about being Gryffindor's Quidditch photographer."

Then adding to Demelza directly, "He told me he got a shot of you dodging bludgers in training."

Seeing Colin shoot her a half-horrified look she added, "Among others, of course."

Demelza instantly perked up, "A Quidditch photographer! That would be great! It would be helpful to see what I could improve on."

Colin looking taken aback by her interest in photographer smiled and her and then starting chatting about how he was thinking he could give shots to players for scouts to show their skills.

Ginny herself was impressed with his idea. Demelza seemed to look at him with interest then before as though he had changed in her eyes. Ginny knew that people in her year still remember the crazy Harry Potter Fan that Colin used to be, not the smart guy who was passionate about photography that he now was.

They both started talking about the benefits of a Quidditch photographer. It was nice seeing Colin having a solid conversation about his interests with a girl he liked.

"Gin, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have done what I did I was just looking out for you," Ron said.

It sounded a bit rehearsed. Also by the approving smile and nod Hermione gave Ron, Ginny knew he was told to do this. She didn't mind, at least he apologised it made life easier when you weren't ignoring your brother.

"It's okay Ron just don't do it again or I will Bat-Boogey hex you," Ginny said.

Ron audible gulped and paled at the mention of her signature hex.

Harry laughed at his friend's fear, under his breath of course.

Ginny found herself for the second time staring at Draco Malfoy. It didn't help that she felt his eyes on her.

Looking at him whilst he looked at her was unnerving to say the least. Seeing him from across the room was weird.

* * *

The wind had picked up from the light breeze from before.

She hugged the quaffle to her chest as the wind thrashed around her. Her ponytail whipping the back of her neck.

The swirling air was pushing against the direction she needed to go.

She hoped that her broom would survive the onslaught. It may not be the newest edition but the Cleansweep 9 was easy to handle. Ginny just wished that it was stronger, sturdy, had a more enforced core like Harry's Firebolt.

She could faintly hear the chanting of, "Go, Go, Gryffindor!"

Urging the broom to go faster. She wished the wind would go down. She hated playing in heavy wind more so then rain. At least when it rained you could you it as an excuse for being wet. There was always that awkward moment when you been sweating after a game and everyone who touches you knows but doesn't admit it.

Ginny hadn't bothered to wear googles for the game and was regretting it now. Her eyes felt dry and even her eyelashes seemed to be fighting against the wind.

Her eyes watering slightly she blindly kept heading forwards only noticing the burly chaser from Slytherin coming towards her too late.

_Ouch!_

He painfully collided with her right side. Forcefully knocking the quaffle from her hands. Trying to regain it before he could intercept the dropped ball she reached out into the air, one hand on the broom the other outstretched.

It was too late the other Slytherin chaser with the hook-nose had taken it from under her.

They both sped off.

Ginny tried to spin her broom to follow their retreating figures. However, her left hand slipped off the broomstick. Her right hand still moving itself into her body was pushed awkwardly by the air. With both hands off the broom. Air restraining her from getting back her grip Ginny only had her legs to steer.

Ginny had never been gifted at steering from the back. She was more hands on.

The raging wind, her lack of proper sight, her nonexistent stability cause her to flip.

Her broom flipped.

Ginny felt her legs give way from. She hadn't linked her legs so she had fallen from her broom only at the last minute instinctively she got her hands to reach for it in time.

Holding onto the broom whilst her legs kicked unhelpfully beneath her Ginny knew she couldn't swing herself back on. The wind was to powerful. She would only slip off again.

Her newly waxed broom although looking shiny and most presentable was harder to keep a steady grasp. The wax felt a bit slippery. Her hands couldn't hold on forever.

Ginny could hear the commentator screaming that Ginny has still handing mid-air and the fact that race for the snitch gad begun.

She knew that Harry would save her. He wouldn't put Quidditch before her.

Her grip was gone.

She was falling. Her hair was flying. She could hear herself screaming. She grabbed helplessly at the air as though hoping to find something to hold onto.

She could see the grass approaching her now.

She shut her eyes in anticipation when- _Whoosh! _

She felt arms wrapping around her. She quickly, not even looking at her thanking Harry, moved herself behind him on his broom. She wrapped herself onto the broom and held on Harry in front of her.

That's when she saw the colour of his robes. Green! Green and silver! The last name 'Malfoy' written in bold capitals on his back.

"Potter has caught the snitch! Harry Potter has won the game for Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch House Cup!"

"Malfoy," Ginny said in disbelief over the cheering of Gryffindors.

He turned and grinned at her, "Who else?"

He landed the broom. Ginny got off shakily. Malfoy quickly went to her side to help her stand.

Malfoy put one arm on her waist holding her to him. He was so close she could feel his body heat.

He looked her in the eyes, concern written all over them, "Are you all right?"

Ginny founded herself smiling at him, "Of course I am! Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup!"

He rolled her eyes at her.

They seemed at ease with one an other.

Not like real life at all. She almost felt like this was natural, him saving her instead of going after the snitch. It was creepily opposite to reality but she couldn't help her dream self from feeling comfortable and painfully obviously happy at his presence.

"I told you that your broomstick needed updating," Draco said, in a I-told-you-so voice.

Ginny found herself poking her tongue at him in a childish manner.

She hadn't done that to anyone in so long.

"I could buy you a Nimbus if you want I heard you were drooling at it in shop window," Deaco said lightheartedly.

No joke about how she couldn't afford a broomstick herself of that caliber. His tone was different. He was reading her in a nice way.

Ginny shook her head, "I can't let you do that for me."

Draco smiled, "I'm your rich boyfriend let me buy my stubborn beautiful girlfriend a present."

Her leaned in to kiss her.

Again.

* * *

She broke off from the memory of last night's dream. It had again ended just before they kissed. Again. She was really hating the recent change in her dreams.

Staring back at her was Malfoy.

Malfoy mouthed at her, "Like what you see".

She did like what she saw him like then. She looked at the real Draco Malfoy. The reality wasn't as good as the dream.

She sighed. He even could make Quidditch robes look good. Those things were the most unflattering clothing that you could find, yet he of all people managed to make himself look like a flying sex god. She always thought she looked a bit frumpy in it, it swallowed her up and made it look like she didn't have a figure.

She shook her head and mouthed back, "I don't like ferrets".

That made his smug smirk slip on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh slightly as he crossed his arms and went back to talking to Zabini and Nott.

Ginny just hoped no one saw the exchange. She didn't want to be hounded by questions from Ron. It wouldn't be pleasant.

"Bye, I'm heading to Transfiguration," Ginny said and got up from the bench.

Colin looked at her about to speak.

"I'll save you a seat Colin don't worry," Ginny said.

Colin thanked her and went back to his conversation with Demelza who had seemingly forgotten about finding Ella.

Ginny was walking towards class. Smiling happily to herself.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned. Not the smartest decision she had ever made. How could she have possible known that when she turned around her nose would graze the chest of the unknown man.

Stepping backwards she recognised the chuckle.

"Malfoy," she said with a glare.

He just smirked at her.

"I don't like being referred to as a ferret," he said.

Ginny wanted to laugh at him. _Really, back to the ferret incident. Oh, that was funny! Even though it was really a ravening lunatic that did that, all the same I laughed so hard I felt tears. His facial expression! Merlin it was hilarious!_

Ginny smiled, "Brings back bad memories."

Malfoy shrugged, indifferently.

If it was Ginny it would definitely bring back bad memories. Being teased on front of the whole school. Being changed into a ferret. Shoved down someone's pants. Definite worst memory material.

"Go away Malfoy," Ginny said.

She realised she was having a conversation. A fully functioning albeit slightly unusual but normal enough conversation with him.

Malfoy smirked, "Why? I think we might have a spark."

He glanced over her body in a way that made Ginny want to pull him close so she could have better access to kick him in the groin.

"Sparks easily go out," Ginny responded.

Malfoy smirked, "Yes, although it is fun while it lasts."

_Why? Merlin, did he understand that she was a hormonal teenage girl who insides melt when a handsome boy says things that allude to other things?_

She felt his face go closer towards hers, "Just one kiss."

Ginny felt her face heat up at bit at the suggestion. She hated it. She felt like a silly schoolgirl that was easy. Ginny Weasley wasn't easy, she was proud, determined and stubborn. She wasn't easy, girls like Parkinson's were easy she wasn't.

Ginny pulled out her wand from the pocket of her school robes. She clutched in her hand and pointed it at him warily.

Malfoy was watching her with increasing interest.

_Does he really think I will fall for his act? Is he actually taking his threat from yesterday seriously? If he is, I'm doomed! He will not rest until he wins._

"Thanks but no thanks," Ginny said moving her body away from his and began walking again at speed.

Ginny decided the best way to deal with him was to ignore his existence. It had worked pretty well over the years. Only a few insults here and there. Nothing that really had that much effect on her day-to-day life.

She turned around and kept walking to her classroom.

"Bye, Weaslette."

_Don't hex him. Don't hex him. Don't hex him. Don't hex him._

She kept repeating the mantra in her head. She wanted to block out all of what he had said. All of it.

She had earlier hoped Professor McGonagall would be impressed by her eagerness. She did have the habit of arriving late and not exactly whole-heartedly listening in class. Anyway, she sat next to Colin who always let her copy notes down and vise a versa. It was how they both managed to achieve top marks over the years, through teamwork and last minute cram study sessions with Luna.

Instead of leaving her alone Ginny heard footsteps follow behind her.

_Is that Malfoy? _Ginny knew she would have detention from the hex she would send him.

Turning the corner after her. Walking behind her as though they were her shadow.

Getting irritated by the constant footsteps behind her Ginny whipped around.

"Are you following me Malfoy?" she asked.

Then to her surprise stood Luna behind her. She was smiling brightly and watching Ginny with an amused expression.

"Sorry Luna, I thought you were- doesn't matter," Ginny said.

Luna smiled, "No Draco gave up following when he turned off to Charms."

Ginny smiled. She felt instantly relieved to see her friend.

_Wait! He followed me up until the turn off for Charms! What? This couldn't be happening!_

Ginny feeling a bit panicked from the information that Luna gave her let out a groan.

"Luna, do you think Malfoy is going to take this seriously?" Ginny asked her friend.

When she saw her friend's eyebrows furrow and a look of confusion pass momentarily.

Ginny added, "You know, getting me to kiss him?"

Luna just smiled, "Very."

Ginny blanched. There goes her hope that he was just trying to mess with her for fun then leave her alone.

"Why do you think?"

Luna giggled.

Ginny didn't find any humour at all. This was a dire situation. It was flashing DANGER! On the clock she was probably under 'mortal peril'! Her mum was probably freaking out as she they spoke!

"I overheard him asking someone to tell him your free periods so he could find time to see you," Luna said.

Wait! He asked for her free periods? What? They didn't tell him? Right?

Ginny silently freaked out.

Luna, indifferent to Ginny face of complete horror said, "The person was getting all the classes wrong."

Ginny felt relief flood her. Malfoy didn't practically know where she was and wouldn't be able to find her as easily. That was a relief.

Ginny's newfound happiness was soon crushed by Luna adding, "So I informed him that the classes were wrong and gave him all the ones I knew, which were the ones with me in them."

_Oh, that was fan-fucking-tastic! Thanks Luna, its not like practically all my classes are with you or anything! _Ginny screamed.

Now he could literally stalk her across that castle. He would basically now know her every move. Everyone knew the easiest and quickest routes to class he could probably catch her there in the hubbub and she wouldn't be able to escape!

Luna smiled, "I think I told him the right classes? Maybe I got a few mixed up should I check?"

"No, that's fine!"

_Was it just me if was Luna grinning slightly evilly? _Ginny thought.

"You are joking?" Ginny asked.

She full well knew the answer but a girl could dream. Actually, Ginny was starting to hate that particular phrase. A girl could hope.

Luna frowned, "Why would I lie to you?"

Ginny had officially decided that Monday mornings were the worst. She would rather be getting hexes thrown at her.

"I was just hoping you were lying," Ginny said.

Luna stared at her friend with a concerned look.

"Ginny I think you may be infested with Wreckspurts," Luna said.

Ginny had to say that was the icing on the cake. She was in her friend's mind losing rational thought. This was coming from the same friend who was wearing radishes as earrings!

The worst thing was Ginny did think that Luna may be onto something.


	4. Too Nice It's a Dream

**Daydreaming**

A/N: Hello again. Please keep reading and reviewing. This chapter ends on a kind of cliffhanger. I have even you advanced warning. Updates may not be as frequent considering I'm back at school and my teachers love drowning me in homework. I'lll try to make them not too long of a gap! Thank you for the reviews! It makes me feel all gooey inside!

Hope you enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 4: Too Nice. It's a Dream.

Ginny was having a week from the fire-y pits of an aggressive pregnant dragon's lair. You didn't want to be anywhere near a pregnant dragon that were literally the most angry creatures alive. Ginny still can't understand how her brother Charlie playfully calls them his feisty fiends. They are scary as hell itself.

Literally, she was almost wishing for an excuse to be allowed to hide in her dormitory. She was having that bad of a week.

It may have looked odd to onlookers as Ginny went on her tip-toes and peered over the busy corridor in search for a sixth year with platinum blind hair that just looked like it couldn't be natural.

Not spotting Malfoy she bolted out of her Potions classroom, knocking past students as she raced up to the Gryffindor common room.

Only after calmly thinking that she had put a good distance between her and said Potions classroom did Ginny slow down in pace to a normal steady speed.

Feeling much more relaxed and unguarded she presumed on her way. Not thinking she would encounter anyone and she would be able to walk up the moving stairs no problem.

Before she could step up on the next level it shifted. Leaving Ginny impatiently tapping her foot waiting for its return.

However, this slight delay gave ample time for a certain Slytherin to creep up behind her.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Ginny dreaded to see the smirk on his overly confident face.

Remember yesterday's encounter of; One kiss that's all, you can beg afterwards for more.

Arrogant bastard that he was whispered that in her ear as she scrambled out of Charms.

He walked away so quickly Ginny couldn't even respond. There were too many people in her way so she couldn't give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey."

She, not turning to look Malfoy in his annoyingly quite sexy eyes, lifted her left leg up and kicked him in what she suspected, her height to his, to be his shin.

She heard a exclamation of shock and a cry of pain.

_Oh no!_

Turning around to access her damage she saw Neville gripping his knee cap in pain.

"Neville," she said with a smile.

He looked at her his face filled with shock, pain and confusion.

Ginny hoped that her really awkward smile was helping, even though it was probably making matters worse.

"What did you do that for?" Neville asked.

Ginny feeling like a horrible person as she kicked Neville of all people.

_How did I not recognise his voice? This is Neville! Good-friend-feels-like-I've-known-him-forever Neville Longbottom._

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else," Ginny said.

Neville had straightened up and now was only rubbing his knee not clutching it like before, which could only be seen as an improvement.

Neville smiled, "Poor them."

Ginny felt herself exhale a breath she was holding in. He was fine. She didn't know what she expected him to do. Shout at her? Guilt her? This was Neville he was too nice to be do anything like that.

"Well, I came to see how you were but I can see your busy. I need to go to Pomphrey for the swelling. We can catch up later," Neville said.

Ginny wanted to laugh. He was backing away from her scared. She wasn't that scary. Her brother's thought she was a intimidating but then again how else could see keep them out of her business.

She felt bad as she saw Neville trudge away still holding onto a smile.

She kept walking up the stairs nearing the Gryffindor common room. When again she felt a tap on her shoulder. She also noticed that she was holding her wand as if ready for a duel. She relaxed her hand and slid it back into her pocket.

_It probably wasn't Malfoy she was overreacting. Look what happened to Neville_. She thought.

It would good if it was Neville. They hadn't talked as much as they used to. Maybe because DA was over and she didn't see him as often. She would happy to see him and have a proper conversation, that didn't revolve around her kicking him. A nice conversation about how everything was going. A nice normal conversation.

Ginny turned around.

"Malfoy."

He smirked.

It was all he knew how to do. Smirk at this and smirk at that.

He chuckled, "Your performance with Longbottom was entertaining. He is just so kickable isn't he?"

He cocked his head to the side.

Ginny felt he face heat up. She blushed in embarrassment. _Why did he have to see that? Why?_

"I thought he was you," Ginny said.

_Yes, smooth! That sounded smooth._ Ginny thought to herself.

Malfoy smiled, "Hoping I was waiting for you."

Ginny wanted to strangle him. He always had the upper hand and it was driving her insane. It was probably his plan. Drive her to breaking point so she would give in and kiss him.

_Would it really be that bad?_ A traitorous part of her mind asked.

She squashed the question.

"Funnily enough, no."

The stairs shifted again.

Ginny, being unprepared as she wasn't paying that much attention of the staircase swayed. Not holding onto the railings she began to fall. She clutched at the closest thing near her, Malfoy's arm, to steady herself so she didn't fall flat onto her face.

Ginny was stable again. She stood up straight feeling relieved that she glad avoided falling over and made a note to herself to pay more attention.

She surveyed the damage. She dropped an inkwell and her battered Potions textbook. The inkwell was smashed overhear textbook. She would have to get a new one or borrow one from the cupboard. Her textbook looked pitifully as she stared down at it.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed.

Her mum was going to be so angry at her; a new Potions textbook costed a handful.

"Here," Malfoy said from beside her.

She automatically released her grip on his arm, which she hadn't noticed she was still holding.

He waved his wand over the inkwell muttering an incarnation. The inkwell reassembled and filled with ink and her textbook was drained of ink.

Not even thinking, Ginny squealed happily and gave him a tight hug.

He was rigid, clearly not expecting her to launch herself at him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

He felt nice and solid. He felt comfortable. The hug itself felt natural.

_This is MALFOY!_

She snapped back into reality. Jumping out of his embrace as if it burned.

Draco chuckled to himself. Ginny blushed picking up her inkwell and textbook.

She didn't know what to say.

"Just go away," Ginny said.

Malfoy just turned to her and raised one eyebrow.

Ginny looked back and did the same.

_Two can play that game!_

"No way to thank someone," Malfoy said.

Ginny glared at him.

* * *

Ginny pushed Draco against the railings of the stairs, not caring if anyone saw. Hooking her arms behind his neck. Her hands clutching at the surprisingly soft blonde hair. Standing on her tippy toes she began to descend her lips onto his.

His eyes gleamed with playfulness.

Ginny didn't understand how her dream self could do this. He was Malfoy!

Just as she was going to snog the living day lights out of him he shifted his head ever so slightly and placed a quick peck on her nose.

Ginny looked at him with irritated.

He smiled at her. Not smirked, smiled. It wasn't a perfect smile. It was kind of crooked and made him look less arrogant and less Slytherin-like. She quite liked his smile.

"Snape was walking past didn't want you to receive another detention for inappropriate displays of affection," she said smirking down at her.

She laughed and whispered to him, "Trust me, sometimes they're worth it."

He looked at her a little offended, "Only sometimes?"

She nodded her head.

He trailed kisses down her neck. Ginny felt a little flushed. He knew exactly how to make her squirm with delight.

She knew he was teasing her.

"Only sometimes?"

Ginny felt a shiver ran down her spine filled with pleasure as he kissed her jawline.

She held her hands up in surrender and he smiled again.

He stopped kissing her and asked again, "Only sometimes?"

She smiled, "Fine. You win! All the bloody time. Now kiss me, please."

* * *

Ginny blushed angrily at the small daydream she had. Wishing, not for the first time, that Malfoy would just leave her alone and stop harassing her. She also wished her dream weren't that good.

_Is that how he would really kiss?_

Malfoy just looked at her questioningly.

"OI! MALFOY! Get away from my baby sister!"


	5. Rude Awakenings

**Daydreaming**

A/N: Hello all. How are you? That's good. -thinking you have asked me back- I'm great, thanks for asking! Well, that's basically it! Read and enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

Chapter 5: Rude Awakenings

Ginny woke up, earlier then she would have wanted. It wasn't her fault it was that nightmare she just had about Malfoy.

It was sad but every girl dreamed about their wedding day.

* * *

"Ginny, you set?" Mr Weasley asked his little girl with a nervous smile.

Ginny, who wasn't so little anymore, was dressed in a sleek white wedding dress that the designer stated it was 'opal' coloured and was a mermaid gown. Ginny didn't really care what it called because she looked amazing in it, if she did say so herself.

She felt butterflies fill her stomach in excited nervous anticipation. She was getting married to the man of her dreams.

Her dad was holding her hand softly, like as I'd she was five again.

"I'm ready," Ginny said.

A massive smile she couldn't seem to make disappear planted on her face.

The wedding march played as her bridesmaids; Hermione and Luna strutted ahead both decked in yellow.

Ginny looked at the familiar faces in the crowd; her brothers all of them sitting with smiles plastered on their faces. Bill giving her an encouraging nod, Charlie smiling showing off all his teeth, Fred rolling his eyes and making a hurry up gesture, and George giving her a thumbs up, and Ron grinning at her with a loving smile. It was all a blur though it was hard to notice everyone watching she saw her mum crying tears of joy.

She looked to her husband her heart beat sped up.

Draco Malfoy was smiling at her.

* * *

She yawned and pulled the covers back over he head in a bid to get back to sleep. To no avail.

Groaning, it was pitch black still probably the middle of the night. She snuggled back into her covers then-

Clang!

"Shit," she heard Ella Jo, her roommate hiss quietly.

Ginny almost groaned. Ella was trying to sneak out to see Jack. Ginny knew that she should maybe try to stop the girl.

It was dark still. Ginny didn't want to know what Ella and her boyfriend had planned, if you know what I mean. It was always awkward when youvwoke up and somonecwho in the mist of trying to leave without anyone noticing.

"Oh, God," Ella muttered, "This isn't a good idea. What if Flinch finds us?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"He did promise a picnic under the stars," Ella said.

She sounded surprisingly girly. Ginny knew Ella wasn't that girly, maybe her boyfriend brought the secret romantic girly girl out of her.

Thinking about it, Ginny did remember her staying up late painting her nails a shade of what Ella described as "bluey-purpley" also know as the colour violet.

It was almost comical that Demelza hadnt woken up from all this noise as she repeatedly told Ginny and Ella in first year that she was a "light sleeper" and even the most "smallest sound can wake me up".

There Demelza was nuzzling I to her pygmy puff stuffed toy, which was named Peachy, completely in deep sleep.

Ginny flipped herself onto her stomach in the hope that changing her positioning would send her back to sleep. Ginny never was an early riser.

She heard Ella creeping her way towards the door.

Finally, Ginny mentally exclaimed.

She could hear her twisting the door handle then she must of let go and it snapped shut.

"I don't need a detention! Oh, God! This was stupid, really stupid," Ella began to mutter.

Ginny heard her move, nearing towards her bed, when she started again, "Oh for God's sake! What about Jack? He will think I stood him up! I'll look like a bitch!"

Ginny had given up pretending that she was asleep and rolled off her stomach pulled the cover off her and swung herself off her bed. Yawning, she opened the curtains surrounding her bed.

Ella looked at her with a terrified expression.

"Ginny!" she squeaked.

Ginny was a bit snarky when woken up in the early hours of the morning. Really, it couldn't be helped.

"No, it's me Godric Gryffindor!" she said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Her friend's shock ebbed and Ginny added, "Who else would it be? Dem is practically out cold!

She had to say Ella looked very pretty. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and a yellow cardigan and had her hair in a fishtail plait swept to the left side of her head. She had also added a bit of make up that she said she "despised", which she wore more often then not recently.

"I wasn't sneaking out," she said in a voice that the most oblivious person could recognise as a lie.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

Exhaling loudly, Ginny looked at the girl in front of her with a tired look.

"Really, just use a disillusion charm so that way Flinch won't recognise you," Ginny said.

Ella smiled.

Then she look at Ginny nervously, "Sorry about waking you up. It's just that Jack arranged this whole romantic date under the stars and well it was supposed to happen the yesterday night, but well it didn't because, well, doesn't matter, long story short, it's tonight."

Ginny looked at her friend.

Ella had the habit of talking with her hands, a lot. It meant that when she explained things her hands started flapping around.

Ella shifted her feet, awkwardly cringing she said, "Please don't tell Dem. She wouldn't think he was worth risking a detention for. You know."

Ginny understood her perfectly. After always being hassled by her brothers' telling her that she is too good for a guy she likes she knew how it felt. Demelza would come around though, they were best friend's, but her brothers, she had no hope in hell.

"Not a word."

Ginny mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

Ella grinned gratefully.

Ginny nodded and began to close over the curtains not before waving Ella off with a smile.

However, before she could she was stopped.

"Ginny?"

Let me sleep! Ginny inwardly groaned.

Ginny actually said, "Yes?"

Ella looked a bit awkward. She was wringing her hands. A clear sign that she was feeling nervous. Ginny knew what to look for after living with her for five years.

Ginny panicked. What could she be asking me?

Ella began, "Um...well- it's just that. I don't know how to put this..."

Ginny, tired and impatient couldn't handle her babbling friend.

"Just tell me or I want to go back to bed!" she snapped.

It wasn't one of her proudest moments but she was sleepy and it was the middle of the night, who could blame her.

Ella cringed.

"You know Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

Ginny instantly became worried. Before he was half paying attention her mind wandering back to the idea of laying her head on the comfy pillow. Now. She was listening intently.

Ginny nodded in response.

"It's just there is this rumour-"

Ella wrung her hands again. Looking much mote anxious than before.

"- have you slept with Malfoy in the Prefect Bathroom after hours without getting caught by Flinch?"

Ginny choked on nothingness. She couldn't believe what he friend had just uttered.

"No!" Ginny shouted, a bit too loudly, "Merlin, no!"

Demelza stirred. It was a false alarm she was only just rolling onto her side.

Ella face was relieved.

Ginny was still in a state of shock about the whole sleeping with Malfoy thing.

"Well, bye then," Ella said.

She headed for the door when Hinny stopped her.

"Who said that?"

Ella face again became panicked.

"Jack overheard the Slytherin Quidditch team talking in the locker room. That burly seventh year beater with the square face said that and congratulated Malfoy," Ella said.

She then quickly sped out of the dorm.

Ginny couldn't blame her. She would too if she was in her position.

Ginny knew that only one person would be stupid, conceited and well stupid (she repeats it because it's so true) enough to say that. It only left one person.

Malfoy.

And Ginny had no regrets about hexing him to pieces.


	6. What a Nightmare?

**Daydreaming**

A/N: I'm back with another chapter for you all! Hope you are all enjoying it so far. I'm warning you my updates are slower now based on school work. Well, things are heating up in Hogwarts! This is a two-part chapter I will try and write the second part quickly! I hope you like Nott! Thanks for all the reviews!

Hope you enjoy, The Quirks of Wishful Thinking

* * *

Chapter 6: What a Nightmare?

Ginny launched herself at her breakfast. Virtually attacking the poor innocent scrambled eggs as if they were the Dark Lord reincarnated. Chewing them with more force then necessary.

Ella had told her about that rumour last night and now it was all she could think about. It made sense the snide remarks some of the Slytherin boys had uttered on Friday and why the Slytherin girls hissed insults as she passed and stared at her jealously.

"Blimey, Ginny! What have they ever done to you?" her oh-so-clever brother, Ron, had to say whilst he himself had bacon practically hanging out of his mouth.

She turned to glare at him.

_Stupid bloody idiot!_

He was a fair distance away from her. She judged the strength of the spoon, that lay unused. It felt like it could do the job. Making sure that no one was in her way. She subtly piled some not yet eaten scramble eggs and prepared to launch.

Neville saw her actions and shook his head.

She just smiled guiltlessly and feigned the need to drink some pumpkin juice. Neville seemed assured enough.

When Neville wasn't paying attention she angled the spoon, adding a slight spell under her breath so it would go the distance, then fired.

Landing right in his hair.

She saw Ron's face go slightly red in anger.

It was funny to watch him flustered.

"Oi, Thomas! What the hell?" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Dean.

She saw Hermione pick out the bits of scramble eggs whilst Harry tried not to laugh and Dean started biting back defensive remarks.

_Mission successful!_

She didn't even get any blame!

"You shouldn't have done that Ginny," Neville said in his annoyingly calm voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend like it wasn't funny."

She saw Neville crack a smile and she knew she had won.

The mail started to appear. Owls of all breeds, shapes, sizes and colours flew into the Great Hall. They squawked amongst themselves as the began dropping letters, parcels and maybe, if they were luckily, they might overhear a Howler that was sent. They were always a good laugh.

* * *

The mail arrived and a majestic owl swooped down and dropped a small parcel. Ginny felt herself smile.

She excitedly whipped off the deep green wrapping. It revealed a box. Opening the box she saw a bracelet. It was beautiful. Made by goblins you could tell by the detail of the craftsmanship. The elegant twisting of the two snakes that made up the band. Their emerald stone eyes gleaming up at her.

She placed the bracelet on her wrist. The snakes moved, slithering with each other on her wrist, coming alive.

She read the note from the box:

Ginny,

These snakes will move as long as you love me and I love you. These snakes will move endlessly. They will move forever.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Ginny snapped out of her reverie. She instantly looked at her wrist inspecting it. She almost thought that the snakes would be there.

Ginny heard a familiar tweet. Then came the tumbling sight of grey feathers moving like a snitch. Doing adorable little loops in the air before he landed in front of her and stood proudly puffing out his small chest and tooting. Ginny smiled at Pigwidgeon. He liked to show off, she found it quite amusing.

"What you got there, cutie?" Ginny asked the owl.

He released the letter. Ginny gave him a nibble at her piece of toast then made a shooing motion. Off he flew out of her way.

"Oi! Why are you using Pig?" Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Her brother acted like he didn't care for his pet but was oddly protective over it.

"Someone sent me this letter I didn't force Pigwidgeon to give it to me!" she snapped back at him.

Ron automatically calmed and looked a bit guilty when he responded with, "Well, next time tell your friend to use their own owl."

Ginny just nodded.

She peered at the letter it said only her initials.

_Weird_, she thought, _who would be sending me a letter?_

No way did she have a secret admirer. No way at all.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked.

Ginny shrugged.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was written on parchment. She was impressed by the quality, better than the cheap stuff she used. She didn't recognise the handwriting; it was neat and angular.

Weaslette,

Thanks to that shocking display from your brainless brother it has sparked rumours across my House, which I have to admit was difficult to diffuse. Those gossiping twit-heads in your year thought it was a tragic tale of 'star crossed lovers'. You have been warned.

Sincerely,

Malfoy

_You have been warned! Well, I will fucking warn you with a hex to your balls Malfoy!_ Ginny thought angrily.

Did he actually think that diffusing the situation was to tell everyone that- cant think of better wording- banging her?

"Who was it?" Neville asked.

Ginny instantly froze. What would she say? She couldn't say it was from him.

"Oh, nobody," she said.

Neville looked at her suspiciously but let the matter drop anyway, which she was greatly relieved by.

She really couldn't think of a full-proof excuse. She couldn't use one of her brothers because then Ron would ask why the didn't write to him or any of her friends because the lie would fail and if she informed Luna she couldn't tell a lie. Really, she was stuck.

She saw the arrogant git in question rising from his seat from Slytherin with an air of superiority. She wanted to march over to him right that second but thought against it, knowing it would make a scene and that started the trouble anyway.

It wasn't all Ron's fault. Malfoy's response probably didn't help the situation:

"OI! MALFOY! Get away from my baby sister!"

And he replied with, "I would like see you stop me."

Then to further piss her brother. He turned back to her. He smirked and said as a goodbye, "Ginny."

All of that didn't help the situation. Not one tiny bit. Not seeing how Ron asked her twenty questions. He didn't think about the witnesses either. Merlin, she didn't think of the witnesses when she hugged him! She wasn't thinking at all.

He called her Ginny.

He actually said her name. It sounded good coming from his lips. Nicer than being called Weasley: her last name which he managed to make sound like an insult in itself.

She saw Malfoy head out the doors. She needed to sort this out. She needed this stupid thing between them to end. Be done with. Finished.

She scrunched up the letter in her hands and followed after him.

_Fuck!_

He was with Nott. How was she supposed to talk with him with when one of his lackeys were there. Unfortunately or fortunately, this lackey actually had a brain that knew more than a common troll, which could either work for or against her. Actually, he was less of a lackey and more of a friend.

She followed them a safe distance waiting for a chance to catch Malfoy alone.

"So you and the Weasley girl?" Nott asked.

Malfoy just kind of chuckle you do as if to say 'never going to happen'. Really, Ginny didn't care. It wasn't like she wanted anything to happen. She liked Harry. No, she likes Harry present tense, which is what she tells herself.

_No, I do like Harry. Love. I mean love Harry! He has the most beautiful blo- black tousled hair, that I just want to run my hands through even when he is smirking and his grey eyes- I meant to say green eyes. A slip of the tongue! Godric Gryffindor! _

Now she was thinking of other activities that involved tongues.

"You're spending time on her."

Ginny didn't understand what he meant. Well, yes he was actually trying to convince her to kiss him but that was all he didn't care for her. He was a Malfoy after all, caring wasn't one of their defining features.

Malfoy looked like he was going to begin to talk when Nott cut him off again.

"Draco, you're fixated on her don't fucking bother denying the fact."

That didn't go down well with Malfoy who looked like he was willing to hex his friend's limbs off; one by one, in a slow, painful procedure, then repeat it, fives times, or more.

She stubbed her toe.

She swore out loud.

_So much for the quiet, stealthy approach_! Ginny thought.

Her plan of listening into their conversation failed in a dismally.

They both spun and faced her.

"Where you listening to our conversation, Weasley?" Malfoy bit out.

No! He wouldn't turn this on her! He was the one who started the rumours! Ginny thought.

"Why did you start a rumour about me sleeping with you? You perverted bastard!" Ginny yelled at him.

Nott looked between them.

He looked like he was having a field day. He was grinning wickedly.

Ginny was glaring icily at Malfoy, crossing her arms. Malfoy was looking down at her with disgust.

Nott smiled, "I'll leave you two alone but I would like to suggest that you two should get a room."

Ginny was speechless. She couldn't believe what he had just said. _Did he actually? No, he couldn't, wouldn't, be so stupid...Merlin!_

She felt her face blush against her will. Her mind was thinking if traitorous thoughts of abandoned classrooms and extracurricular activities that could occur in them.

He didn't mean that. He couldn't mean that.

Nott continued, "Preferably an empty one."

Ginny's jaw dropped. She never imagined Nott to be so vocal, that was always Zabini's area of expertise. He was the one lined with tales of his sexual conquests. He was the charming one.

Malfoy recovered from his state of shock, "I'm warning you Nott."

Nott look at him with false innocence. Ginny could tell she used the same facial expression all the time at home. She never got into trouble she was a pretty badass liar.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want anyone to hear the noise you'll make," he said.

Ginny reached in her pocket to grabber wand. Malfoy also had the same idea. They both routed around in their robes pulling out their wands pointing them at Nott with angry expressions.

"From your argument," he said, knowing all to well what he alluded to.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow at him feeling like she needed a shower to get rid of the dirty thoughts. Damn, now she was thinking about showering with Malfoy!

_Would his body really look that fit? Judging by how he looks now I would say yes. Why? Why did Nott have to allude to things doesn't he understand what that does to a hormonal teenager?_

_Focus_.

"You see what you've have done?" Ginny said looking at Malfoy.

He looked offended, "What did you want? Everyone to think we were in love?"

Ginny groaned in frustration.

Nott tried to leave but she made sparks fly from the tip of her wand. Making him hold his hands out in surrender.

Malfoy looked at her, "Put your wand down he is smart enough not to go anywhere. Right Theo?"

Nott nodded.

Ginny looked at him with a expression that her brothers were all afraid of, one that was said to be inherited by her mother, and stored her wand back into her pocket.

How could she get the rumours to go away? They needed a planer something.

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently, "If you are so cunning why can't you simply just make these rumours disappear, Malfoy?"

He just smirked.

Ginny wanted to smack him. To just see his face light up with surprise. It would be entertaining and it would let her anger out so she wouldn't taken it out on her breakfast again. Those pour scrambled eggs never stood a chance.

"Kiss me."

Ginny head snapped up. She must of heard him wrong, he couldn't be serious. _Why would he even think to say something like that? Was he dropped from a broom at birth?_

The way he leaned his body towards her she guessed he wasn't joking.

To be CONTINUED...


End file.
